


Lost Pie

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food, Gen, Gift Giving, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Singer Salvage Yard (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "Looking for something?"
Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Lost Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt confused for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

"Looking for something?" Bobby asked Sammy as he crawled around the floor looking under the couch.

"Do you 'member when we was here last time? You got that pie Dean liked a lot. I thought I would save my last piece for him. I wrapped it in foil and stashed it under here in the back. so no one would eat it," Sammy confided in him. That explained the moldy foil ball he'd found when he swept the floor last week.

"How about from now on when you want to save something we'll freeze it," thankfully Sammy nodded in agreement.


End file.
